In the field of pipe fitting, it is often necessary to align multiple pipes at various relative angles and also to align them at various angles relative to horizontal and vertical references. One important aspect of operating effectively in this field is to ensure that the pipe joints are aligned. Efficiency and timeliness are also important concerns. This requires a pipe fitter to be able to quickly, easily and accurately find the correct positions, offsets and angles of the various pipes. Typically, most pipes are aligned at either a 45° or a 90° with respect to one another. However, at other times, pipes may be aligned at angles other than 45° or a 90°, which requires the pipe fitter to use various angle finding tools or methods. However, these methods are often difficult or awkward and typically require the presence of two or more persons to support the tools and to position them in the correct location and configuration. Additionally, piping fitting often occurs in small, cramped areas, where space is very limited. Due to the lack of space, maneuverability and access to the pipe is often a concern. This problem is exacerbated when measuring and fitting a pipe requires two or more persons.
What is needed, therefore, is a tool that reduces problems such as those described above, at least in part.